


Excerpts from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

by YoukoRayah



Series: From the Files of Strike Team Vengance [1]
Category: Re-Entry - Fandom, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: From the Journal of Youko Rayah, Personal Log, Strike Team Vengance, spirit offerings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Team Vengeance, the loyal followers and Support Staff of Lord Venge, have found a planet and location for a new home from which to begin their work.  The ultimate goal is to bring down every trace of the Line of Bane.  To burn it from the Galaxy.  There must not remain anything of the filth when their work is done.</p><p>To than end, a base of operations must be completed, supplies must be at hand.  They need to be self sufficient so nothing may be traced back to them.  </p><p>Lord Venge will kill the Sith.  They will erase the Sith's legacy.</p><p>Remember, Gold is for Vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



> So someone started an idea of Strike Team Vengeance. It is composed of all of us on Tumblr who rabidly follow the awesome work of Flamethrower, her Re-Entry and Re-Entry: Journey of the Wells in particular.
> 
> This is a re-post of some of my "Personal Log" entries talking about my additions to the "Base" on an as of yet unnamed planet.

 

As soon as approval came down from on high, I took advantage of the vacation period of the Galactic Senate. I have set my contacts to listen for any news of interest to my Lord Venge-Sama, and can now take time away from the Core Worlds to begin prep for the Base.

Kitsune-bi was kind enough to supply me with a wide variety of plant seeds and clipping from Kashyyyk. And one of my smuggler contacts managed to get me a small sample of the Vine bacta is refined from. Hopefully I’ll be able to cultivate it for our own source.

I departed in my YT 1200 once again thanking the stars for the small ship’s low cost. The production of the YT 1300 had resulted in the prices on the 1200 dropping like a stone as the design was unpopular from the start. With the modifications made, the Harvest Lady could out fly just about anything, allowing me to slip any observation and reach our soon to be home undetected.

Official flight plan transmitted, I left the Capital and head out to the Outer rim. It would be a day of travel, then i would drop out of Hyperspace and plot a course to Endor. From there a jump into Unknown Space to our new home. All told, it would be more than a week to arrive, but better safe than sorry.

The ship’s engines hummed as I traveled, a soothing background noise that settled into my bones. Ironic that a Forest child of a world and people who had never dreamed of Star Travel would find such noise a comfort.

To pass the time, I took inventory of my stock of plants. I wanted to get the tea bushes growing along the south slope of the Mountain where they would get all the sun and water they would need. I would have to slowly remove many of the existing trees to make room, but that wouldn’t be much trouble. Tea First, then as the team’s Earth Bender creates the hollows that will make up the base and the Crystal channels for natural light, I will add plants for the base interior. It would be a lot of work, but well worth it. It would be so nice to have a Home and Den again.

***

Arrival and landing went well, the weather is mild and pleasant for now. I’ll keep an eye to it though in case that changes. Early checks of the planet indicated that the winter storms could be quite nasty. My arrive should be late enough in the season to avoid the worst of it, but best not to assume anything.

A sweep of the forest allowed me to find the best spots to take out trees and place the Tea Bushes. One bye one, I pulled each tree back in it’s development, transforming them from towering giants, into small seeds. Each seed was dropped into the satchel at my side. _Waste not want not kit_ , the faded memory of my grand sire whispered in my mind. There may not be much use for the trees right now, but one never knew what tomorrow would bring.

In all it took five days to clear away enough trees to create a growing field for the small evergreen bushes. but when that part was done, things went much faster. It was much like growing a bamboo forest, i reflected as i poured yokai and magic into the sprig of green in my hand. Get it rooted and growing, then make it spread.

The ground shook and rolled as new green growth sprang up. A careful nudge here and there kept it from looking too uniform. Wild, keep it wild, I thought. Anyone who comes and looks must not think this to be a field, but a type of wild growth.

As the soil settled around the new plant’s roots, i double checked my work. Nice, very nice. The excess power would thicken the stalks and branches of the plants, and make it all seem to be established old growth. The roots would be deep enough to grip and hold the soil. No risk of mudslides in the warming season.

My task finished, i returned to my ship. This part of the base prep was done.


	2. Entry 2 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The base is finished, and it's time to move in. With so many people living inside a cored out mountain, air and water quality is something to be worried about. Never fear though, we have a plan!

  
A bit of finagling and I was once again on the world that was now Home for Strike Team Vengeance. Construction of the Base was finished, and we were all moving in. My work among the Senate and threw out the Republic would take me away from this refuge more often than not, but it was nice to have a den again.

With a deft touch, I guided my YT1200, the Harvest Lady, into the hidden entrance and to the landing bay. It was… bigger than I had expected. Clearly the others had taken full advantage of the sheer size of the Mountain in order to have plenty of room for all of the team’s needs.

… Could we still be called a mere Team? We had grown in size, with new members joining almost as fast as we could vet them… Thoughts for another time I suppose.

My ship locked down, systems switched to sleep-mode and powered down, I reflected on just how much I was looking forward to my new project. If construction had gone as planned, i would have a vast cavern to play with.

A quick stop in the cargo hold to grab the three hover-sleds loaded down with seeds and plant cuttings and i set off down the ramp of my ship. As I walked, I nodded in greeting to base personal and Team members. A feeling of peace and contentment washed over me. Home, I thought. This is home.

A cargo lift ride down, and i was mid-level of the base. Every corridor had the same crystalline features, filtering in natural sunlight from above. It was just perfect. I made a note to thank… Haleforce? I think their name was. Goodness I needed to take the time to meet all our new members. If they had placed the crystals on the surface at the sides where the rock face was too sheer for snow to settle there, we would only need the artificial lighting for night work.

A pause to allow the scanners at the blast doors to verify my identity, and i walked into the cavern that would be the Primary base bio-garden, and stopped.

“Holy shit,” I breathed as i looked around. It was… big just didn’t do it justice. Vast space with fertile soil and pillars a good 25 feet across spaced at even increments to support the weight of the stone roof. The cavern was easily three times the size i had requested all told…

“What in Yami’s Hells am I going to DO with this much room?!”

Somewhere in the base, I just knew Kitsune-bi was laughing at me.

First things first, trees and bushes planted and grown. they would handle keeping the air clean and breathable this far into the mountain.  After that, Medical plants starting with the Bacta vines. I had some success with small scale cultivation. In a week or two the vines would be established enough to start the first harvest. No more dependence on traceable purchases of the healing glop.

***

Three hours later I took a break for food and tea. I smiled as I sipped the green that was, according to the inventory lists, from the first droid conducted harvest of the fields i had planted on my first trip here. Rice, a bit of fish from a nearby stocked lake, and a small dab of the last of my wasabi stash. Life is good.

The trees were settled now, the last sparks of my power dancing along the fruit, helping it to ripen. The roots had far more room to dig deep, a good ¼ of the cavern was actually dirt fill. Inari bless the Earth Bender for that, though i did wonder how she had gotten that much topsoil this far into the mountain. I had been worried about having to twist the trees into becoming dwarf varieties. But those worries had been unnecessary.

Blackberry and raspberry bushed rustled slightly as patches of berries pulled on the stems with their weight. I would have to let the droids in here soon to start the first harvest of loose all that lovely fruit. The blueberries would have to be planted later. The soil just didn’t have enough acid for them yet for them to thrive. Kaff grounds and a bit of sulfur would take care of that… Tomorrow. It was too much work for today’s planting.

I allowed my gaze to sweep over the cavern, chewing another bite of fish. The Bacta vines coiled and twisted here and there around the pillars, leaves lush in the crystal channeled light. Venge-Sama would be very pleased once we were no longer dependent on imported bacta for the base.

Swallowing the last bite of my meal, i set the bento box aside and downed the last of my tea. Time to get back to work. There was much left to do.


	3. Entry 3 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up and still marveling at the space left to be used. Plans are made to help with back-up finances and cover stories for operatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apparently started a thing here with the Personal Logs over on tumblr. Good! that was what i was hoping to see. I totally want to read more of these and it makes me grin!
> 
> Now on to the new entry!

  
I had finished the planting of every useful plant in the bio-garden and still had vast amounts of space left. Nut trees, Fruit trees, Trees to produce some of the harder to get spices. Everything from Almond and Apple trees from my home world to Zyxxlen spice trees from the outer rim world of Telpx.

The bushes were growing nicely, berry bushes and shrubs that produce flowers used in teas, as well as the coranna bush spaced here and there. That had been a lucky find during a trip to Endor last year. An air scrubbing plant who’s leaves are not only edible, but taste slightly sweet and nutty.

Fruit and vegetable plants growing in carefully spaced fields took up a full quarter of the planted space so far, low plants and vines with a few tall stock plants thrown in. Squash plants of every type available to add variety to meals. Everything planted so as to thrive.

Grains took up more space than i had originally planned for, but i didn’t feel guilty about it, not with all the space i Still had left to play with. And not far from them were the plants for sweets. Sugar cane and beets, as well as Benallat plants for their hard, almost nut like fruit that bena syrup would be refined from.

All the straw and husks from harvest would be processed for compost to further feed the soil here. Waste not, want not, the soil was rich and dark, full of the micro organisms needed for this garden to thrive. I intended to Keep it that way.

The last corner of the planted area was medical plants. Bacta vines, natural pain killers, clotting agents and blood thinners. Plants who’s sap worked as anti-inflammatory, anti-spasmodic, and burn pastes. The antibiotics would be produced in the medical labs, along with the refining of these plants for use. Last thing we would need was cross contamination.

Each section of plants would have two dedicated droids to handle harvest and checks for disease. No one wanted to deal with a blight. Harvests would be taken to a side chamber and be processed, sorted, and washed. Grains and spices would be dried and stored as needed with some grain would be milled for breads. Some fruits and vegetables would be dried and stored, others would be canned to insure produce should anything happen. Only a small portion would be kept fresh and doled out to each living quarter.

Best to plan for worst case scenarios though. Extra products would be stored off site. Heck I could probably earmark some for sale to bolster income for the base and various projects. It would also work for a good cover if need be. Almost a third the plants here were from my own home world and had never been seen in Republic space.

Small amounts of Luxary food items. Oh yes that would work well. I need to talk to who ever has taken charge of base finances… Set up a dummy corporation and bank accounts. Later though. I had one last task to complete today.

***

I left the vast cavern of the garden and went to my quarters. The fresher was just plain decadant, a Basking Tub! and a water shower! And Heat Lamp driers! Oh thank Inari-Sama someone noticed that I have a tail with thick fur! It takes so long to dry otherwise, and I had never cared much for sonic showers.

I showered and dried off, taking a moment to brush out my tail. While I use my Plant Magic to do a lot of the work of growing everything beyond just boosting the growth rates, i still get rather dirt coated in my work. Clean and dry, I went to my office and composed a base wide message:

**Attention all personal**

**Please be advised the Bio-Garden is now operational. All ventilation from residential areas will be filtered through the bio-garden for air scrubbing beginning Tomorrow. All out going ventilation will have allergens filtered out to prevent any health issues.  Labs and Medical wings will, however, still be on separate circulation and filtering for safety reasons.**

**An aditional note as follows:**

**Thanks to the hard work of Tarris Haleforce, the bio-garden is more than double the size planned. I have a good deal of space for further planting. Please submit a list of any plants you wish to have added.  If already in the bio-garden, you will be alerted to the location.  If it is a plant native to your world, please advise to where a sample may be obtained.**

**All areas of the bio-garden are open to visitation, and seating areas have been places around the tree groves.**

**Thank you,**

**Youko Rayah**


	4. Entry 4 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the spice and fruits have been harvested, and while the spice harvest is rather too small to divi out to the base, there is enough to Make Nice with the Neighbors.
> 
> One must remember the importance of formalities and manners after all.

The first harvest of tree fruits was in, each bit washed and sorted. With a grin, i fed many of the citrus fruits through slicing machines, making neat disks for drying. They would be turned into powders next for baking and cooking uses. There were a few on base who would like it for hot drinks. 

The rest were separated for juicing, canning, and distribution as whole fruit. The overall amount wasn’t Huge, i had been careful to tweak the treas so we would not be swamped with fruits that would be tricky to use or preserve before it could spoil.

The harder fruits were a bit easier to work with. Flash steaming to peal them, then coring to remove stems and seeds, followed by a trip through the freshly sanitized/steam cleaned slicers and into vats for canning prep. Preserves and pie fillings. stewed fruits for baking and breakfasts, flash frozen chunks for later use. 

I looked over at the hand picked fruits I had gathered from each tree before I had permitted the droids to take over. I knew not if this world had spirits. I knew not if it had gods. But. My sire and dame had always taught of the importance of ritual. The first harvest taken of our new home. This must be done Properly.

From the saved tree seeds I had gathered when planting the bases tea, I grew new plants into a woven basket, half as tall as I. Then I lined it with cloth of raw, un-dyed silk. Next came the small jar of honey-like substance I had hunted from the local equivalent of bees. That had been an adventure and a half.

Next came a single hand picked fruit taken from each tree in the groves. The best, largest, and most succulent from each tree, arranged in careful layers so as not to bruise. Another layer of silk followed, then the last additions. Spice sachets of each plant type I had grown. Each packed carefully so as not to damage or mingle. Fruit, honey, silk and spice. The grain, wine, and nuts would come later as those crops grew ripe, for now it was enough.

A second tree seed to grow a woven lid and i shouldered the basket. It would be quite a hike to the spot I had selected for this offering. Hopefully it would be well received. The last thing we needed, after all, was a pissy sprite or offended god giving us bad luck and ill fortune. Or worse yet, leading out enemies to us.

I took one of the access hatches down and out of the base, carefully skirting the traps left by Haleforce. Seriously, i need to make that Earth Bender something NICE for all the work that went into my level. The logistics of just the garden alone was mind boggling. Once outside the tunnel, I dropped a single seed, watching it burrow into the soil, vanishing in a few moments. 

Sentry plant in place, i set off on the twelve klick hike to the offering site. I should reach it just as the sun rose past the mountain peak. Timing, was everything.

***

The clearing was just as I had left it, a flat rock below a drooping river tree. Rushes or similar water plants growing along the near bye bank, and the grasses made to weave into plush mats for placing my offerings.

I slid the basket from my shoulders and pulled the grown lid back into a small seed. Then came the first sachets of spices. Each laid out upon the slab into a neat line. As I had not yet met the sprites of this place, I did not know their preferences. So best to lay them out in a simple fashion. As I set out the fruits, I felt a sense of… curiosity? Ho-boy. Ladies and gents, there was at least a Forest spirit here, possibly a River spirit too.

The last thing to be added was the Honey like substance, dish placed between the rows of spice and fruit.

“Honored Spirits, this one hopes that this offering of first harvest, gathered by this child of Inari-Sama, will be to your liking. My honored den of chosen clan wish no strife or harm to this land, and only seek to live in peace among the woods and stone.”

I bowed my head, and quietly took my leave. I would know soon enough if my offering had been received well, if the spirits did not care for any offering, or if something else would need to be left in supplication.

Time to head home.


	5. Entry 5 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans for the future and a great big D'oh moment.

All the first harvest of fruits, spices, herbs, beans, vegetables, and nuts were in.  I took a great deal of delight in making sure all the pantries were stocked with dried goods and canned/jarred goods.  We would have plenty to eat come hell or high water, no one was going hungry on my watch.

And even better, the local spirits had shown a great deal of fondness to the apples and cloves.  I earmarked both inventory listings for future offerings, as well as sachets of the plum and raspberry tea blends that had gone over well with the lake spirit to the south.  It wouldn’t hurt our reserves at all to set aside a kilo or two of fruit and a basket or two of tea every month or so.  

The first harvest of Bacta, all processed and stocked in medical promises to be Very potent.  Thank all the Kami it had worked.  And the other medical plants proved to be doing well also.  Now that everything was set up on the large scale farming patches, it would be self sustaining.  No need to worry about any of it.  The small scale plantings though…  Midori has mentioned being skilled at poisons, and any plants she’ll need will also need a place to grow… We have the room, but the last thing we want is to cross contaminate any of our food stuffs.  

With a frown, I shifted into my smaller, but much faster fox form and darted across the garden cavern.  something like 30% was in use already, but unless we grew in numbers to a stupidly large number we wouldn’t need all of this for food supply and air scrubbing.  And if we Did get that large, then I was most definitely recommending splitting our forces between 2 possibly 3 planets.  No need to make us easy to wipe out after all.

I stopped in a corner of the cavern and shifted back, taking a moment to look around.  Haleforce is officially my hero.  there is a Lift back here.  it’s locked down, but all it needs is access codes and it’s good to go.  

My gaze flickered around the planting beds here, and I grinned.  All it would take is a little work, and not even from our residential Earth Bender.  Just some duracrete to put up walls or something similar to the temporary housing structures used at bases across the galaxy and members of the team could have growing plots for any side projects they want.  that would help Midori and cut down on any problems we could run into as far as poisonous plants.

May even see about putting one in for growing mushrooms of different types.  Always good for cooking.  That thought in mind, I shifted again and made my way back across the vast space.  It was only as I was under the bows of a Lovely hazelnut trees that i froze, a thought hitting me.  

I am a damned IDIOT!  sitting back on my haunches, I looked around.  Nope.  Not a single one growing anywhere.  I slapped a paw over my snout.  Oh I hope I have some in storage.  If there was, and I got on it now, I could have the plant blooming bye tonight.

Really, how damn forgetful am I?  Vanilla orchids.  I forgot to plant the Vanilla orchids!  As I pad off, I make a note to myself to check the replies to my general post to see if there were any requests for new plants, so i can add those to the next round of planting as well.  Really, how is one to do any baking without vanilla?  


	6. Entry 6 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Base is finished, the garden and tea fields won't need anymore work beyond what the agra-droids can do. So it's time to see about making new connections. Time to establish supply lines and sales contracts to finance the Team.
> 
> It's going to be a busy few months.

Entry 6 from the Personal Journal of Youko Rayah

My gaze swept over my personal quarters one last time to make sure i hadn’t missed anything. Personal items and clothing packed, toiletries packed, new equipment packed, seeds stored about my person and in my hair, and data packs. That was everything. I left my rooms and floor, taking a lift to the hanger bay the Harvest Lady waited for me in.

This part of the Plan was going very well. I had a cargo hull packed full of food goods for trade, everything from dried fruits to candied nuts. Each and every item would be sold in small amounts, to high end shops as luxury items, through two of my contacts. One on Corellia and on on Courisant. The income for those items would allow for any items needed for Home, as well as finances for any field agents loyal to Lord Venge. 

They would also provide a cover if such was needed. far easier to be on a planet without drawing attention if you could truthfully claim to be there to look into a new market for the goods your people sell. 

I said my good byes to those Team mates in residence, picking up item orders for each. Not a lot of item were asked for, the base was quickly becoming self sufficient, but medical wanted a few pieces of tech that i could easily lay hands on. 

Beyond that, i would be touching base with each branch of my now very extensive intelligence network. I allowed myself a small smug smile as I boarded the Lady and began checking cargo. The intell coming in about certain shell companies and where war funds were being shuffled to pointed at things that we could use against Palpatine. The more we whittled away from his resources, the less Lord Venge would have to contend with.

A thought occurred to me… Tapping my com i dropped a message to Kit and the others. Was being a Sith Lord actually illegal? Even if we could prove the the bastard was the Sith Lord, would that be enough to remove Palpatine from office? If it wasn’t, well. There were always the charges of “Misappropriation of funds”, along with supplying weapons to the enemy. Both amounted to Treason during war time charges.

My cargo secured, and my belongings packed away in my bunk, i signed command and lifted off. It would be a busy few months.


End file.
